


Candles

by ravyn_nevermore



Series: Destiel Flufftober 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candlelight, Candles, Fluff, Flufftober, Flufftober 2019, M/M, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: Flufftober 2019 - Day 4 *posting late*The bunker experiences an unexpected power outage and the generators are old and in need of repair, so they wait out the storm in the dark





	Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that comments are a fic author's paycheck, kudos are tips, and you can find me here: take-my-crookedwheel.tumblr.com

When the storm took out the bunker's power, it took all three men by surprise. Sam and Dean took off to the generators with their flashlights, but declared it a loss and set about searching for candles and lanterns and anything they could find to get them through the storm. With no windows, the bunker was completely pitch black without power.

The candles gave almost an eerie glow once they were lit amongst the darkness. It was enough illumination to allow them to play cards to pass the time. While Cas should have been paying attention to the cards in his hand, he was far too distracted by the way the dim candlelight threw Dean's features into sharp relief. It almost seemed to change the color of his eyes and sharpen his jawline. It cast shadows across his freckled cheeks and perfect lips. Dean was truly a work of art and Castiel was constantly in awe of him. Dean eventually noticed Castiel playing poorly and not paying attention so he looked up at him and met his eyes. Neither of them said anything, but Dean seemed to realize what Cas had been doing and smiled softly. They'd certainly have to spend more time in candlelight together.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my content? Want a commission? Consider buying me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/lizziestransformativelit


End file.
